


Clark Kent is always a Slut for Bruce Wayne

by Secret_G (Secret_H), Secret_H



Series: Maybe You Should Tell Your Own Story [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe, Bruce might be magic, But like...subtle, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dialogue Light, Dubious Consent, Eldritch Abomination, Eldritch Clark, Feral Bruce Wayne, Feral Clark Kent, Honestly both of these boys are just doing the most, Little Dialogue, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So many commas, Stream of Consciousness, Tongue-in-cheek, Vampire Bruce, Vampire Bruce Wayne, Vampires, Various levels of consent, but that's not really important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_H/pseuds/Secret_G, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_H/pseuds/Secret_H
Summary: A series of one shots that only relate to each other through the fact that Clark is just so enthusiastically horny for Bruce, and Bruce is reluctantly horny back.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Maybe You Should Tell Your Own Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813750
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. Clark is an Abomination and Bruce is Not Not into it

**Author's Note:**

> Will give a heads up about the level of consent in each chapter. But for now, here is a little prologue that sets the mood I am going for I think. Nothing happens in this first chapter, but this Bruce may have ADHD. 
> 
> It's a vibe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world of gods and monsters, Clark Kent was both in Bruce's eyes. And to his senses. How unfortunate that the alien was also the one Bruce was closest to in the league.

Bruce would never admit it, for many reasons, not the least of them being that it would hurt the man’s feeling, but Clark, (Kal-El, Superman,) genuinely scared him. Filled him with terror and dread. This was not because of the fact that the man could wipe out humanity with little effort. A good portion of the league could do that. Hell, even Bruce himself could. Being rich as a super power had a lot of application.

The fact that Clark’s existence was a threat wasn’t a deal breaker. Fortunately or unfortunately, it wasn’t even a turn off.

The fact that Clark existed, occasionally in the same room as Bruce, was the problem.

It was unnerving to _be_ around him. It was discomforting to look at him. His voice was distressingly pleasant. His eyes were awfully blue.

Maybe it was that…he wouldn’t die.

His teeth were as straight and uniform as a military grave yard. Even his canines, of which he had four pairs, fit so seamlessly into his mouth his smile was like a puzzle. His skin was flawless and velvet, his muscles giving, despite their impenetrable nature. He radiated heat, except when it had been cloudy for a week, and then it felt like he was draining the heat out of the room. His ability to fly didn’t seem to be based on any logical or observable mechanism. His control was perfect; he never held anything too tight or too loosely. He could hear and recognize the heartbeat of someone he knew until the edge of the solar system. ( ~~Or maybe that was just Bruce!?~~ ) He could tell the difference between a scream of terror or delight without a thought. He could shatter the universe with his fist. When he looked at you, it was like he was staring into your very soul, and given how good a judge of character he was, one could very well believe it.

And he wouldn’t stay dead. Not that Bruce wanted him dead, but having him come back to life every time was stressful. Distressing. Distasteful.

Clark Kent was perfect and wrong and no one seemed to care. The universe practically bended around him, (like a blackhole, like he was more real than anything else,) and no one seemed to noticed. ( ~~Except for the occasional magic user, but Bruce didn’t like to think about that too hard.~~ ) Honestly, he would rather not think about the Clark thing too hard either. It did not _matter_ as long as the kryptonian was determined to play the part of earth’s patron saint. Bruce even kind of liked Clark, perhaps even considered the ~~man~~ alien a friend.

It’s just that Bruce could not forget. Not for a single second that he spent with the alien could he make himself not aware of the fact that he was standing next to some strange abomination.

And Clark was around a lot. He had yet to discover the crush he had on Bruce, though he acted on his subconscious desires. Bruce did not think he was ready for Clark to turn full attentions onto him. He might not survive.

That thought wasn’t a turn off either.


	2. Bruce is a Vampire, Clark is an Alien, and They Both have Different, though not Necessarily Conflicting Perspectives of Their Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is a magic-based vampire and Clark is a sun-powered alien. They are vulnerable to each other, but not in the way one might assume. In anycase, Bruce has always be weak to Clark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the consent level of this is dubious, and also makes allusions to prior situations of dubious consent. 
> 
> Honestly, by the time I finished, there was so much unspoken things going on, I feel like I should just explain it. See bottom note, if you want a sneak peak into the minds of these losers.

Bruce had never been particularly religious, even before his parents had been murdered in front of him. His father had been raised catholic; his mother had been jewish. They both liked to share their mythologies and have any excuse to give their only child a gift, but that was as far as they had gone with Bruce in their practices. 

Alfred was some sort of Christian that he only expressed through praying when Bruce or one of his grandchildren were at death’s door. Bruce’s children had never expressed any real interest in theology outside of the holiday season, and even that was an assumption on Bruce’s part. 

To the point, Bruce’s problem with having been turned into a vampire was in no way religion based. 

He wasn’t even sure that he believed in an afterlife of any sort. He didn’t believe in anything really. He knew that aliens, magic, and the multiverse existed. Even a creature inhabiting the spirit of Santa Claus, ghost, and interdimensional beings known as demons existed. But heaven, hell, reincarnation? He had no idea, despite knowing multiple people who had died. A non-neurotic side of him enjoyed the mystery of it. 

Presumably, Bruce himself had died, somewhere during the transformation. He didn’t remember anything. Only waking up in the mud, rain beating down on his face, feeling colder and thirstier than ever in his life. Considering he had been to Antarctica, and nearly starved to death more than once, that was saying something. 

In any case, being suddenly part demon and allergic to religious iconography was not something that Bruce had a problem with. Being a blood sucking, monstrous creature of the night was the problem. Mostly the blood-sucking part. 

Bruce, being an ace detective, had understood what had happen to him almost immediately, what with having been after rumors of vampires in the first place. He had made the executive decision to disappear for a while. This decision was quickly countered by his family, who had immediately called Clark on him. Apparently, they were very worried, which Bruce thought was a little unfair. He had left a note, instructions, and a patrol schedule for the month. He had been proud about his consideration, had planned bringing it up in his next therapy session, once he figured out how to navigate around his new sun allergy. 

To be fair, when it came to overcoming most of the weaknesses of his vampire nature, Clark ended being a very important aspect of the solution. Unfortunately, Clark was all too happy to take advantage of the situation. Bruce didn’t know why they thought that he wouldn’t be. 

….. 

Bruce had rarely gotten a chance to bottom historically. He mostly slept with women, for one, but by and large it was simply not what people wanted from him. He was taller than most, broader than most, capable of holding a person up and fucking them against a wall, and his partners wanted to take advantage of that. He didn’t hate it. Bruce enjoyed sex and loved giving people the type of fantasy railing that they wanted. And honestly, bottoming was something that had only every been a mediocre experience. 

Probably because he had never fucked a super-powered alien before. Or maybe because he had never been high off of super-powered alien blood while doing it. It was hard to think about while bouncing on Clark’s dick. Luckily, Clark was doing most of the work at this point. 

“Bruce.” Kal demanded, pulling the vampire’s hips down with a little extra force. “Pay attention.” 

Bruce struggled to focus his eyes, despite the fact that it only gave him a look at taloned hands clawing at Clark’s back. He distantly noticed that they were leaving welts. His mind wandered again, nearly dissociating from his over-sensitive body, as he thought of the logic of it. The idea that his fangs could pierce Clark’s skin at all was crazy, but reinforced by the evidence before him. Clark, who could survive the vacuum of space and nuclear bombs, was weak to him. Clark, who’s blood allowed Bruce to exist in the sun, because magic worked on some metaphysical logic that Bruce struggled to wrap his head around. 

“Bruce.” Kal growled, and a shiver rolled up his spine. Though maybe that was Clark’s broad hand leaving his hip to wrap around the back of his neck, wrenching him away. Bruce has an easier time focusing now as their eyes met. They mirrored each other in a way, Clark’s smoldering with a red that burned from within, while Bruce’s iris’ glowed with it. “Stay with _me_.” 

How could Clark always know when Bruce’s attention wandered, but not understand that he couldn’t concentrate on the here and now? If he focused too much on the things Clark and his stupidly large cock was doing to him, he would lose his mind. 

Bruce wanted to bite his lip, or dig his nails into Clark’s shoulders, but had learned, after the first few instances, that neither of those actions ended well. As excited as he was, his fangs could pierce straight through his bottom lip and into his tongue. And as much as Clark didn’t mind, Bruce figured he should get practice not tearing things to shred. 

This left the vampire with little to do tighten his legs, (for all the difference it made, as Clark was still significantly stronger than him,) moan, (something that was impossible to avoid when you couldn’t close your mouth,) and take it. 

It was good. Clark felt good. Clark tasted good. Clark was good. Even when he forced Bruce into things like this. Bruce knew it was for his own good. That was just how their friendship worked. Bruce made plans and calculations and simulations of all the things that could go wrong, and then prepared for them. Clark showed periodically to drag him out of his cave and into the light. 

Bruce couldn’t hold it against the alien who tore through his defense and forced him to act. Bruce was a very stubborn person, Batman even more so, and they were both grateful for Clark putting up with their shit over the years. If the alien wanted something in return, a hug, a kiss, a date, a show of intimacy, it would be selfish for Bruce to deny him. 

“Clark,” Bruce managed to breathe with a slight smile. Even with unfocused eyes, he could see the man’s eyes widen. He leaned in unsteadily and managed to plant something close to a kiss, even with those damn fangs in the way. “Thank you.” 

Bruce was grateful. 

He just managed to choke down a scream as he was suddenly forced onto his back and thrust into with renewed vigor. 

If Clark was willing to share his life's blood, to make himself vulnerable to Bruce, to allow the vampire the gift of being able to exist under the sun, it would be cruel to revile the desire for Bruce’s body. On a lot of levels, Bruce wanted it, too. To deepen the only long lasting, non-familial relationship he had manage to maintain over the years. Bruce owed Clark so much. And all of this was hardly a struggle, except against his dignity. 

Dignity was merely a manifestation of pride. 

Pride wasn’t more important than life. Pride could not stand against seeing his family. Pride could only get in the way of continuing the mission. Pride was not as important as...’ 

“Clark!” Bruce screamed as he came again. His claws raked into the flesh of Clark’s biceps as he used the little bit of mental power he had left fighting desperately to not clench his teeth. 

“Bruce.” Kal purred, a smug look on his face as he leaned forward craning his neck up. Immediately, Bruce threw himself forward, latching on strong enough to send a shock of pain through Kal's whole body. Finally, Kal let got, releasing his load to warm Bruce from the inside out. 

With Bruce complete wrapped around him, Kal began to hover, raising their bodies slightly above the bed and then turning over. 

It was cute how Bruce, usually such a fastidious and mechanical eater, was so messy about this. Gnawing at Kal’s throat, who could feel blood dripping over his shoulder and down his back. Kal liked it. This was a Bruce not eating to fuel the machine that was his body, but ravenous for all Kal had to offer. This Bruce was needy in a way that Kal really appreciated. It meant that a hundred years down the line, Bruce would stay with Kal not because there was no one left, but because he wanted it as desperately as Kal wanted him. 

As Bruce’s sucking became less feverish, his body relaxing, Kal held him close. Batman and Superman for a hundred years.

The future had never looked to bright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Bruce is aromantic, though he doesn't know it, which makes it somewhat difficult to maintain romantic relationships. He's also just a difficult person, and doesn't really really have friends, partially because if you get close enough, he will just adopt you into his family. He loves Clark, and let's him get away with a lot of things, because in most situations, Clark is the one who forces him to actually maintain a relationship with the people in his life. Even when it is actually a not great situation, Bruce will automatically accept Clark ignoring his boundaries as a natural part of their relationship.
> 
> This Clark psychologically more of an alien than in canon. His understanding of right and wrong is in most situations because it was drilled into him by his parents. He doesn't necessarily feel strongly about some of it as much as he understands how his actions would be perceived by others and acts accordingly. He also has a lot of strange impulses that he has no basis for, more so after meeting Bruce. Over the years, he's found that he doesn't have to worry about Bruce judging him. If he applies enough force, Bruce will allow most of them. Maybe eventually, all of them.
> 
> Basically, this is a universe where Bruce and Clark indulge each other in ways that aren't healthy, but are mutually satisfying, because they don't know better.


End file.
